User talk:NBP3.0
Hi, welcome to Nerf Blaster Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:111459b8306 main200.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 14:32, 2009 June 14 Admin/Rollback Hello! Do you know who is the current Admin here? It says the creator has never made an edit here! Also, do you know how to give people adminship? This wiki could use a new admin. Anyways, Keep up the good work! 9legoboy9 21:04, September 22, 2009 (UTC) Redirect We could redirect the page to Pages for Deletion, and do that until someone can delete pages. 9legoboy9 10:40, September 23, 2009 (UTC) Logo Hi! It's me! You could get a logo for this wiki at logo creation wiki.--Agent Chase 17:34, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Do you know how to make someone an admin?--Agent Chase 21:30, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I want to know so maybe I can make you an admin on Lego Agents Wiki.--Agent Chase 23:37, November 19, 2009 (UTC) But I don't know. That's why I'm asking you.--Agent Chase 23:40, November 19, 2009 (UTC) I don't no how to do it. Do you know??--Agent Chase 23:59, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Deleted images Hi Nerfblasterpro, I wanted to explain the mass deletion today of images that you uploaded (you can see the list at Special:Log/delete ). We received a complaint from the creator and copyright holder from these images, asking us to take them down. You may have copied these images from his site, or simply from a Google Image search for the Nerf items in question; in either case, the images were not freely licensed for reuse and may not be copied or placed on the wiki without permission from the creators. Please don't add such images in the future without asking permission from the site you found them on, or ensuring that the images are licensed in a way that's compatible with Wikia's Creative Commons license. Best of all would be for you and your users to take your own photos, where possible. On the web, it would be safest to look for images on the Wikimedia Commons (see http://commons.wikimedia.org/ ) or on Flickr via the "Add images" button on the toolbar -- this tool, reached by clicking "Flickr" on the right edge of the Add Images dialog box is set to only look for CC-licensed photos that are free for reuse. Please also help other users on the wiki to understand that they can't take just any image they find on the web -- doing so is a violation of the creator's copyright, and the images must be deleted. If you are aware of any other sites you may have copied from in the past, I strongly suggest that you try to locate contact information on the sites and talk to them directly about whether and how you can use their images, and delete any you do not have permission for. Thank you for your cooperation! — Catherine (talk) 22:33, February 2, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the explanation and apology on my talk page. There don't seem to be many other active users here; if you don't intend to continue working on the wiki, would you have any objection to merging this project with http://nerf.wikia.com ? I think combining efforts on a single wiki would be good for the community. Thanks! — Catherine (talk) 02:50, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Return Please return. I could use your help a lot. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 21:28, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah Since the last time I talked to you I have quit Super Smash Bros. Fanon Wiki and Brickipedia to work on this site full time. I briefly returned to Brick for a while though. 9legoboy9 doesn't go on Wikia anymore unfortunately, and I have since moved away from where he lives. I have 20+ Nerf guns now and I haven't bought a LEGO set in a year. You should help us out cause I could make you an admin. [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:28, July 11, 2011 (UTC) #Hey, I promised you I would improve it and I kept my promise. The other Nerf Wiki has only 502 articles so we dominate. It's been pretty rough for 9b9 cause he has been really depressed lately. He doesn't have a lot of friends and get bullied often. I knew Brickipedia is a ticking time bomb till those 15,000 articles start to get out of hand. When a new template comes along to replace the old ones, it'll be utter chaos. Lots have left like LegOtaku, Crotocall and a few others that I remember. It'll be great seeing an old friend help out too. Well, here's your wiki. Have fun! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:37, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, no problem. Looking forward to working with you. Also say bye to Nighthawk for me next time you talk to him again, please. Thanks, [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 13:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey Heath! Happy MOO day! [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 18:58, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Vat da hak? I leave Brickipedia to come here for a few weeks and you all change names. STOP CONFUSING ME!!! Lol [[User:GameGear360|'GG ']][[User talk:GameGear360|'360']] 20:54, November 24, 2011 (UTC) :mmmhmmmm xD - 13:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC)